narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Divinity and Political Right: Suzaku "Annon" Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
Fight of Legends The stadium where Hikaru and Annon were fighting in was enourmous. All the seats in the different sections were filled. Hikaru took notice to Seireitou and the others in an area near the ground of the stadium. Hikaru smirked and thought, Better be careful if I release my Shukai...or higher. He then say Kaguya start to announce the reason for this event to the crowd. Suzaku took off his mask and revealed his true face. Suzaku stared into the audience where his father was sitting, "Kick his ass, Suzaku." sent Seireitou. Suzaku sent back, "Ill do my best, Otousan". Suzaku stared at Hikaru and drew his Akariyasuragi blade. "Your move, Hikaru." Hikaru smiled evilly as he drew his Shadow Blades. "Fuse, Gyakujoukusariken." He then charged at Annon and said, "Always wanted to fight you..." "So have I, the man who's used to be in league with Otousan." he replied. "Create a Bloody Peace and Destructive Tranquility, Akariyasuragi." He too charged at Hikaru, their blades clashing with one another. Hikaru cringed at the amount of energy Annon put behind his attack. He smirked and said, "Cool, maybe I might get a challenge out of this..." He deflected the blade and kicked Annon into the air, as Hikaru charged energy into his blade. Suzaku smiled as he intentionally flew to the sky and charged energy into his blade, "Your askin for it!" he called out, "KatonGetsuga!". "Kagehameha!!" Yelled Hikaru as he discharged the energy at Suzaku. Suzaku smiled, "I was expecting that." he said as he made a clone out of the discharged energy that appeared riught behind Hikaru and thrust through his chest from the back. Everyone in the crowd gasped in horror, but then saw that Hikaru disappeared. He then was standing on one of the moniters a few kilometers up. He sighed and then said, "Descend from the heavens, Shinsei Gyakujoukusariken." Suzaku smirked and stood in a deep stance. He yelled loudly as his blade was returned to its sheathe. Suzkau created an explosion amist the field. Out of the smoke, stood Suzaku, his newly crimson hair standing totally upright, with a red chakra aura around him, with red static discharge surrounding him. Hikaru smirked as he dove down, his red hair now turning a dark purple color. He smiled and said, "Bring it, Suzaku..." He then charged at Suzaku, aiming to slice him in half. Suzaku sneered and roared at Hikaru, tossing him back into the stadium wall. He charged at him and punched hm in the gut, causing a giant crater in the wall behind him. Hikaru smiled and said, "You punch like a girl...No...Senna punches harder than you..." He kicked Suzaku away, as a purple aura encircled Hikaru. Suzaku smirked, regainning his footing on the opposite side of the stadium. A powerful aura gathereed around Suzaku as well. "Whats he up to...." he thought to himself. Hikaru closed his eyes as the aura formed into the shape of a wolf, but with a human shape. Hikaru looked at Suzaku, his eyes wild like a beast's. Hikaru smirked to show wolfish teeth. He then charged at Suzaku with a clawed hand. Suzaku frowned and roared, making Hikaur lose his footing for a split second and dashed at incredible speeds, kicking Hikaru towards the sky and stopped, revealing a Kokuho in his hands and shot it up high towards Hikaru, who couldnt defend from the skies. Hikaru then said, "CIEN!!!" Hikaru then shot off 100 blasts, tearing through the Kokuho, and pulverizing Suzaku below. Suzaku smiled as his body had dashed to above Hikaru with left-over energy focused into a mini-Kokuho and shot it at Hikaur, point-blank, sending him into the ground, hard. Hikaru stood up and smiled, "Thanks for getting that awful twinge out of my back." Suzaku smirked, "No problem, Hikaru-sempai." he said, returning to the ground. "Nice workout, eh?" he asked. Kaguya stared, "A...workout?" Senna smirked and said, "Now the real fight begins." Hikaru smirked and said, "I'll make sure no one is harmed first." He did a series of hand signs, and slammed the ground, "Summoning Technique: Five Elemental Giants, Summon: Lost Lands Giants, Forcefield!" THe earth shook as the 5 Lost Lands giants appeared. They each were in their Giant forms, but then shrunk to their human forms, and then created a forcefield around the area. Hikaru smirked and said, "They can withstand anything we dish out, so don't hold back." Warm-up Over: Time to play Hardball Suzkau smirked, "Aaaaanything?" he replied as he stood in a deep stance as his chakra began to overflow around the area, causing even slight lost footing in the giants around them. Kasaikyojin yelled over saying, "We're fine. Each of us have the spirits of angels in us. We just need to compensate for the power increase." Hikaru nodded and said, "Does that answer your question?" Suzaku smiled, "Sure... now then, lets see the great Hikaru "Shadow" Uchiha Kurosaki's powers!" he called out. Hikaru shugged, "It's Kurosaki Uchiha..." He then charged at Suzaku, charging razor-sharp chakra into his blade. "Big difference." he replied, roling his eyes. He did the same into Akariyasuragi and charged at Hikaru, pushing him back and slashed his blade down, swinging a KatonGetsuga at Hikaru. Hikaru formed a shield with his chakra, and deflected the blast back at Suzaku. Suzaku smirked, "Bakuryuha!", sending back the reflected blast, ten fold back at Hikaru. Hikaru smirked, "Still too weak." He let the blast hit him. He then was engulfed in a field of energy. There were murmurs in the audience from those who thought he was killed. Then they saw Hikaru was standing, without a scratch on his person. "Idiot, you showboat too much." stated Suzaku who was already behind Hikaru, with his blade already through Hikaru's back, blood dripping out. Hikaru looked at the blade and walked forward out of the blade. A sickening slish could be heard from Hikaru's flesh as it escaped the blades hold on him. The cut in his chest healed instantly, not leaving a scar. He then said, "You've gotten better kid." He then instantly was behind Suzaku, and a giant slice was acorss Suzaku. Suzaku smiled, as he flipped through the air, acrobaticlly and used his feet to knock Hikaru's blade otu of his hands. At the same time, sliced at Hikaru's chest with heal-nullification chakra put into it. "Your not so bad yourself, Kurosaki-sempai." Hikaru looked down and saw that he was bleeding. He then said, "So I guess I can't heal anymore. Oh well." He stretched out his hand, and his sword returned to him. He then said, "Heal-nullification is only temporary in my book." As he said this, the damage he took from the last attack disappeared. "If I can't heal, guess bending divine law is the only other solution." Suzaku smirked, "You know, your different then Otousan, your less agressive and weaker." he stated pointing his sword downwards. "Dragon Strike!" he said, blowing away the area in a powerful lightning arc. Hikaru was lost in the smoke as Suzaku voice came from everywhere, "Now then, Kurosaki, lets see if you can beat this." "Great, a smokescreen," sighed Hikaru. He then lied down on the ground and began to doze off. "Not quite." stated Suzaku as a blade thrust up from the ground, stabbing through Hikaru's chest. two more thrust through Hikaru's legs and another two through his hands. "In the name of Yhvh..." began Suzaku, "God, remove thy power!" he continued as lightning bolts from the skies struck at the points of the thrust blades as Hikaru's body began to glow an intense mixture of purple and red. "You never learn," said Hikaru as he was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "You have no authority over divine power. Only God HIMSELF has that authority. From the looks of that technique, it must be a very complex sealing jutsu, taught to you by Seireitou. Yours is rough, untamed, and sloppy." Hikaru then raised his left hand as chains trapped Suzaku on the ground below. Hikaru then said, "Amaterasu Execution 1: Chain of Flames." Black flames encircled Suzaku, and began to burn away at the mask he wore. Suzaku was seemingly engulfed by the flames. His body layed down, his body being burned away to ashes. Hikaru smirked and said, "Either you're faking you death to make me look like a traitor, or you are right behind me, about to kill me." "Little of both." stated Suzaku who was above Hikaru, his finger pointed straight at Hikaru's head, "I call in the wise ruler of Haketen, Destroy my enemy!" he stated as an explosion rocked the land from within the area. When everything cleared, Hikaru was directing Suzaku's wrist towards the ceiling. "I knew you are strong enough to not be affected by my Ameterasu. I also know that you are even less powerful then I imagined." Suzaku chuckled, "I also find you weaker then how my father described you as. Old age must be getting to you." he stated as he stared back into the skies. "Tell me, Kurosaki, is it good to be strong? Is it bad to be weak?" he asked. Hikaru sighed and said, "Does it matter? Also, I may be an old man, but I still could whup your tiny white @$$ to next week, kiddo." The Strong and the Weak Suzaku stared up at the sky, "Kurosaki, tell me. Bakc over 1000 years, when the Yonkou were in power. Tell me, where you happy wiht your position?" he asked. Hikaru shrugged, "Well, I never thought about it. I just lived my life the same. I never lived to gain positions of power, like you or your father." Suzaku chuckled, "Would you be surprised to know that my father regrets having the position to begin with?" he asked. Hikaru sighed, "Nope I'm not." Suzaku chuckled loudly, "Whatever... anyways. Listen, i think its time we stop fooling around with eachother." he replied. "Hmm..." Hikaru looked over to Kagekyojin. "Nodoka, put up more forcefields. We're gonna 'finsh this up quick'." Nodoka was surprised and sent, Are you sure you want to use that level in front of so many witnesses? Hikaru smirked and said, "Gotta use it sometime." Nodoka nodded and the forcefield around the arena became denser that it was hard to look through it. It cleared to where Hikaru and Suzaku could be seen, but no one could get through. Hikaru then said, "Ever heard of the level called, Zenkai?"